1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a control method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate, to a flexible display apparatus which changes a display state according to shape deformation, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, new forms of display apparatuses have been developed. One example of a next generation display apparatus is a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus is a display apparatus that can be deformed into different shapes, and configured similar to paper.
The flexible display apparatus can be deformed by a force applied by a user. Thus, in the flexible apparatus, there is a need for various method of using shape deformation characteristics of the flexible display apparatus.